


Blood and War

by BeefPangoli



Category: Blood and War - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragons, Empires - Freeform, First real story, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefPangoli/pseuds/BeefPangoli
Summary: This is a story about people who do dumb shit and there are dragons





	Blood and War

Soft light filtered through the nearby window. Birds chirping and the sound of gurgling water from the nearby creek flited into the room. Soft breaths and murmuring left Denise’s mouth. Her body contorted into the fetal position as she slept and her hand lightly grasped the fur blanket that was tangled between her legs. Suddenly a roar woke her from her slumber. Rushing to her feet she grabs her sword resting on the bedside table. She runs through the bedroom door out into the hallway and another piercing roar skates the cabin. Tripping over her own feet Denise books it out through the kitchen. A sinking feeling fills her stomach, she knows that roar. When she gets outside the forest around her is set ablaze. “How did I not hear this or even smell it?” she askes herself. She is ripped from her thoughts as a third roar reaches her ears. Red fire licks at her feet as she runs down the forest path in the direction of the cries. Panic rising even higher when she reaches the nearby clearing where see looks upon a sight most horrifying. A black dragon blasting fire everywhere. Something was familiar about it and as she starts to turn to run something stops her. Her feet won’t move and her arms won’t either. It feels as though something or someone had frozen her in place. She feels prickles of fear run up her spine as the dragon turns to her; finally taking notice of her shivering form. Its face curled up into a sneer and its body tensing up as it stalks toward her. Something was very wrong here. Besides the obvious danger, the dragon seemed to grow in size. Its body morphing and growing into this humungous beast. Its green eyes were bigger than her body and its gaping maw looked as if it could swallow the average dragon. Saliva drips down its teeth and onto the forest floor and its rancid breath enveloped her. She didn't dare move as the dragon's head lowered in front of her. Behind its giant curved horns sat a person. This took her by surprise but it bodes no better outcome. The person wore black leather armor and it was snug enough for Denise to tell it was a woman dragon rider. Her face hidden bty a helmet of spikes and metal. Denise could still feel the woman staring at her with a bone-chilling glare. Something was wrong though, she felt as if she knew this person and yet they made no attempt to speak to her. The woman stands up and walks along the dragon's neck scales avoiding the spines that followed in a straight line down its back. Eventually, she gets to its head and peers down at Denise. Black smoke starts to leak out of her helmet and armor almost as if she was made of the stuff. Denise couldn't take her eyes off of her as the woman reaches out her hand and points at her. The dragon bellow her rumbles and at that moment Deise knew she was dead. The green light shining and growing in the back of the dragon's throat only meant one thing, Fire. Green flames blasted from its mouth and pain bloomed across her very being. As her vision was filled with green the woman started to take her helmet off and all she saw was a flash of red hair.

Jerking up in her bed Denise looked around seeing that she was back in bed. Sweat dripped from her body and she wrapped her arms around herself. As her breathing calmed she looked at her body seeing no burns.  
“It's just a dream.” She repeats to herself as she slowly falls back to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
